


The Next Day

by Swordaperson



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Lar's Head aftermath, wanted bomb spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordaperson/pseuds/Swordaperson
Summary: Steven is back and Connie is overjoyed, even if her desire to not ask too many questions about what happened leaves her at a bit off a loss of conversation.





	The Next Day

They both walked down the boardwalk. Steven was carrying a small box of one of his favorite foods, fry bits. He had gotten them to share, but Steven had thus far eaten the majority of them. Connie didn't mind, however. After everything that he had gone through, he deserved to be able to enjoy his fry bits.

Steven popped a few bits into his mouth, before offering Connie the box. "That's okay," she said. "I'm... not really that hungry." Which was true enough. After Steven had finally managed to disentangle himself from the his father and the Gems (and Connie herself) some hours after his return, and after refuting that he was tired, didn't need to lie down and was otherwise completely unharmed, he had asked Connie if she wanted to hang out in town with her. Of course on most days, Connie would always love to spend time with Steven, but today in particular, after what had happened, she leapt at the chance to be with him.

They continued down the boardwalk neither of them really saying much of anything. Connie had questions, of course, so many questions, but Steven hadn't really been that eager to talk about what had happened beyond some very broad strokes, most of which had just left Connie with more questions. But regardless of that, Steven didn't really seem ready to talk yet, so Connie wasn't going to try and push him. But with that in mind, it left Connie without much to talk about. She did her best to make small talk, though that was far from her strong point. Because of that, conversations dried up quick between the two.

"Hm. Wanna sit down for a bit?" Steven asked. Connie nodded and the two made their way over to a bench, Steven eating the last of the fry bits and then tossing the box into a nearby trash can. They sat down next to each other, Connie sitting perhaps just a hair closer to him then she normally would.

They sat there, both of them quiet, the only sounds coming from the waves crashing into the beach and the seagulls crying above them. A few times Connie almost asked a question.

_"What was Homeworld like?"_

_"What was the trial like?"_

_"Is your friend Lars really okay?"_

_"What did you mean when you said 'I love you'?"_

But Connie resisted each time. Steven needed to be allowed to move at his own pace. But still, the silence was starting to become cumbersome and Connie wanted to say something to deflate the tension she felt. So she was almost glad when Steven spoke.

"I'm sorry I made you, and Dad, and the Gems worry about me."

Connie looked over at him. Steven was looking at his feet that was swinging in front of him. Connie's knee-jerk reaction was to assure him that it was alright, but... Connie wasn't sure she really felt that way. After all, they had all gotten out, save for Steven's friend Lars, though they didn't know that at the time, but still Steven had decided to turn himself over to them. Despite her and the Gems yelling at him not too, that he couldn't do this, _that he couldn't do this to her_ , he'd still done it. And while now she didn't feel angry, per se, but she still felt a little upset over it.

But she couldn't say any of that, at least not now. It wasn't her turn to unwind, it was Steven's. And upsettedness aside, Connie still felt largely relieved that Steven was back, more than anything.

"It's okay, Steven," she said genuinely. "I- we understand why you did it. And you're back now. That's what's important."

Steven nodded silently.

"And hey," Connie said, smiling softly. "Next time you go into space, you have to bring me. It's not fair that you've gotten to go so many times and I haven't."

She leaned in closer to him, but stopped when she felt her hand brush on top of his, where it then lingered. Steven's face suddenly began to redden and Connie could feel herself beginning to blush as well. She was going to move her hand, but instead did something else. Perhaps it was the relief and joy knowing that Steven was safe. Maybe it was because of how cute he looked, sitting their flushed and embarrassed as Connie felt as well. But whatever the reason, Connie leaned even closer to him and planted a quick kiss on Steven's cheek.

Now Steven looked over at Connie, his face growing even redder. He didn't look upset, he looked... amused and happy, a fact that made Connie feel better. Steven was giving the biggest, happiest grin he had since his return.

"I'm serious," Connie said, stifling her giddy giggles, "Next time you go into space, I want to come along."

Steven nodded. "Okay. I think we can probably work with that." His gaze lingered on her for another moment, before he quickly looked in front of him. Connie turned her head to follow his gaze, only for Steven to lightly kiss her cheek in return.

Feeling like her face was about to combust, Connie looked back at him, his grin having grown even larger, were that even possible. "You started it," he said simply.

They both laughed, heartily and together, their fingers intertwining with one another and wouldn't let go until the end of the day.


End file.
